Soul Alchemist? What?
by KeyStar11
Summary: For once, it was a peaceful day in Amestris...until Truth decided to play his Game. He drags the Fullmetal Alchemist gang through the Gate to the Other Side... their toll? Becoming Weapons and Meisters! Cowritten, several pairings, rated T for language & gore, drabble-like chapters. Post-Asura.
1. Prologue

A white void opened up in front of the seven figures. A pure white figure, who's only defining thing from the equally white backdrop, grinned with its only feature. "Well, well~" it said, its voice sounding like thousands put together. The cheshire grin on its face grew wider at their bewildered expressions.

Seven figures - one, a giant suit of armor. Three blondes, and two with black hair. And two dressed in all black.

The armor - the _empty_ armor - looked around frantically. "Brother!" he whispered to one of the blondes, one with golden eyes. "What's...what's happening!? Why did Truth call us?" He gave a concerned glance to the other young blonde - this one a girl. The girl looked as if she had seen a ghost; and the armor couldn't blame her, the Truth was a frightening thing.

The shorter blonde narrowed his eyes. "I don't know, Al," he said. The thing - the Truth, as Al had called it - tapped the ground twice. "I need some humans for something, and I've chosen you~" it said. "Even though not all of you are alchemists, I will have to send you beyond the Gate. An errand, if you will."

"For what reason!?" one of the people dressed in black, obviously a female's voice, growled loudly. The Truth's grin seemed to dimminish a bit, and even its usually sarcastic tone turned serious. "Simple," it began.

"There is another...corrupted soul, I suppose you could say, on the Other Side. It made an imbalance; that soul is being strengthed, much like those Homunculi, by feeding off of human souls. It spreads insanity with its soul. It must be defeated. No one there can defeat it...they require some..._creative_ help."

"You mean alchemy, do you not?" the oldest blonde said. A gun was strapped to her waist, and her right hand was placed over it, ready to shoot - a habit, of course, as bullets would have no effect against the Truth. Al gave the Truth a look - as much as a suit of armor could, at least - knowing what would happen next.

The short span of seriousness stopped and the Truth grinned yet again, impossibly wide and it tapped the ground again. "Maybe we'll be seeing each other again," it said, "if you succeed." It put up a hand, still smirking. "Bye~bye!"

Behind them, a _much _larger Gate opened, familiar black tendrils running out and beginning to wrap around them.

"No!" Alphonse screamed. "You can't just leave us out like this!" He glanced over at the shock-, surprise-, and fear-filled faces of his friends as they got the same treatment, being pulled through the stone doors. The boy looked back at Truth, as if to glare.

"We still have to get Brother's limbs back! You can't do this! _It isn't fair!_" he wailed, Truth's grin only stretching wider; some could say, in cleverness and excitement. Al saw the Truth only wave with that sadistic smirk on his face as the doors of Truth slowly closed in his face.

Alphonse couldn't have hated God more.

* * *

**Well, there you have it! The prologue of me and my friend, Winry (Rainbowtart, I think)'s fanfiction! The idea was her's, and we're doing an RP and then I basically translate it into a fanfiction. She plays Winry, Lanfan, Maka, Tsubaki, Liz, Patti, Lord Death, Riza, Al, and Marie. I play Ed, Roy, Soul, BlackStar, Kid, Ling, Fu, Stein, Spirit and the Truth. So yeah. This was really fun actually xD**

**Disclaimer: Neither me, Key, or my friend, Winry, own Fullmetal Alchemist or Soul Eater. o3o**

**Please review and stuff. ~~**


	2. War

Edward wrenched his left eye open, blurred images in front of him. He could faintly see the sides of almost comically tall houses, and some sphere in the sky... that looked nothing like the sun. He coughed and sat up, wincing at a pain in his left side, probably from where he landed. He shook his head, blinking, before surverying his now focusing surroundings. He could see some unconsious forms surrounding him; three with blonde hair, three with black hair, and the old guy. He recognized all the figures, but one surprised him - his brother.

* * *

"Liz! Liz! LIZ! COME ONNNNN!" Patti yelled to her older sister as she skipped backwards. The perky young weapon wanted her ice cream _real _bad, and her sister was being _too_ slow.

"Slow down, Patti, you're going to fast!" the dirty blonde said, groaning in annoyance. The other girl gave a cheeky smile only, still skipping backwards until she suddenly tripped on something and fell backwards, landing on something soft.

Liz gasped and ran forward, thinking her sister was hurt. "Hehehe! That was fun!" Patti exclaimed, which made Liz shake her head. "Patti...you have to watch...where...you're...going?" Liz faded into the sentence, blinking as she saw a group of unconsious people, well, except for one - the one Patti had tripped over, who was holding his side. A black-haired man was stirring behind him, he was the one that the weapon had fallen on.

"Did a witch attack or is this a slug fest?"

"What? No! ...Wait, witch att...witch? Whadya mean by that?" the boy said, slightly disoriented due to the fact he was nearly stepped on _and _got a foot in his face.

"By witches, _I mean witches_," the pistol said. The black haired man behind the speaking boy lifted up his head; it only took a couple of seconds to register what was happening and his coal-black gaze snapped to Liz. "Where are we?" he growled in a commanding tone that also held a threat.

Liz gave him a don't-you-dare look. "You're in Death City. Tourists, I'm guessing?"

"Sure, let's go with that," the golden-eyed boy said, sitting up and crossing his arms. Liz began to take note that some others were stirring as she heard the uniformed man mutter, "Never heard of it..."

Just then, she heard, "Giiirrrls! Please slow down, I had to fix something...!" a black-haired teenager, with three white stripes over half his hair, rounded the corner. "Wha...?" he muttered, tilting his head a bit seeing the people. He put his hands - symmetrically - into his pockets.

"Kid-kun!" Patti squealed, overly loud and ran towards her meister, while Liz put her hands on her hips and shifted her weight to her right foot. "I found some people, not sure where they come from, claim they've never heard of Death City."

Kid blinked twice in confused succession. "They haven't _ever_ heard of Death City?" he echoed, looking puzzled. He looked down at the people. "In Nevada, America?" he asked, only to get confused expressions in reply.

He obviously took note of the - asymetrical, to his chagrin - blue military uniforms, obviously from another country, though he didn't know which; he didn't recognize the design. "What country are you from?"

"We're from Amestris!" said a young boy, who looked a bit like the golden-eyed one who had woken up first. He pointed to three others, two dressed in black and the other having black hair that reminded Liz somewhat of a pineapple. "Those three are from Xing, though. We've never heard of America."

The boy suddenly blinked his amber eyes and looked at his hand. A look of pure joy came onto his face. "I've...got my body back! Brother! Winry, look!"

Liz blinked in confusion as a blue-eyed girl and the golden-eyed boy both grinned. She cast a sideways glance at Kid. "These people..." she began, but Patti finished.

"- Are a bunch of physco crazy coocoo heads!" the younger girl said, and giggled. Liz rolled her eyes but gave Kid a look. "Let's take the adults to your dad. He might know something." Kid nodded.

"Yes, that would be a good idea," the Reaper said before turning to the foreigners. "I'll take you to my father. He may know something about your...sudden appearence."

The short blonde, suspicious as ever, looked up at Kid.

"Who's your father?"

* * *

The Shinigami, Lord Death, Head and Founder of the Death Weapon Meister Academy, looked at Colonel Roy Mustang, 1st Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, and Prince Ling Yao and his two bodyguards.

"So, you say you come from Amestris?" Lord Death said in his goofy-like, yet serious tone.

Mustang nodded. "All of us do, except for these three -" he waved his hand in Ling, Lanfan and Fu's direction. "They are from our neighboring country, Xing. However, we know them."

The Shinigami rubbed the chin of his friendly mask with his oversized white hand. "Hmmmm... any idea on how you got here?" he asked curiously. Many thoughts were running through his head.

"The Truth," Roy replied certainly, his eyes no less serious. "That's what I think - no, that I know - brought us here. It said something about a 'corrupted soul creating imbalance'."

Lord Death went silent. "So it's time...he knew..." he sighed. The Shinigami looked over at his son and the sisters. "Fetch Maka and BlackStar and their respectable weapons, and contact the Death Scythes," he instructed.

Roy's eyes narrowed questioningly.

"The war is about to begin...whether we like it or not."

"War? What war? What do you know about this?" the Colonel pressed.

"Everything will be explained once they get here," the Reaper replied. "There's quite a lot of explaining to do..." Roy did not miss the quieter, 'ah, so that's what it did.'

The Grim Reaper turned back to his tall mirror, deep in thought.

"So it's begun..." he murmured, hearing Truth laugh in his mind.

* * *

**How'd you like that? Pretty quick, huh? I liked the little ending there and I can't help but noticing Winry does all the endings. xD Anyways, review and read (wait you've already done that nvm xD) and follow and favorite and boop. Oh and yes Truth does have the decency to clothe Alphonse xD**

**See yeh next time!**

**Disclaimer: Neither I nor Winry own FMA or SE. We don't gain any profit from it. If we did, we'd be cool(er) and beautiful(er).**


	3. Bonus Chapter: Meanwhile

**Bonus Chapter: Meanwhile...**

Outside of the Death Room, after calling the other meisters and weapons, and the Death Scythes, Kid stared at the golden-eyed blonde near him.

Mainly because his sleeve was up somewhat and he could see the metal arm.

He flinched.

"What is it, Kid?" asked Patti, looking up at her meister. Edward, glancing in that direction, caught Kid's disgusted gaze and glared back.

"What the hell's your problem?" he growled, and he heard a small snort of laughter somewhere to his left.

"Why...youuu!" the Shinigami growled. If looks could kill, Ed would be dead in five seconds flat. "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT, YOU ASYMMETRICAL CREATURE! YOU DON'T BELONG ON THE FACE OF THIS PLANET! WHAT DO YOU MEAN, 'WHAT THE HELL'S MY PROBLEM'?! YOU SHOULD KNOW, YOU DEMONIC BASTARD!"


	4. A Moment's Peace

**Chapter Three: A Moment's Peace**

* * *

Lord Death cleared his throat. Time for explanations to begin.

"The time has come, I have big news for everyone!" he began with his bubbly attitude. "Now for those ones beyond the Gate - before we begin, a Kishin is a person who eats lots of human souls and a witch soul, and becomes an enemy of the DWMA -"

An ash blonde girl spoke up. "Lord Death, what are you talking about? Asura is dead."

"Why, that's a mighty good question, Maka! I'll be getting to that. Also, for you others, a Kishin egg, or Pre-kishin, is a creature that has eaten human souls but is missing their witch soul. Weapons are people who can turn into, well, _weapons_, and meisters - actually, we'll get to that. Never-mind. Anyways...

"Lately," he began again, his voice turning deadly serious, "we've been getting reports of Kishin sightings across the world. They were minor, but my old pal Truth (Ed snorted at this) brought up, things would be getting out of hand soon. And if you don't know who the Truth is, he is, to put in short, a creepy white man who guards the Gates, or the Realm-Portals. However, the only downfall is that, if you cross over into another realm, or world, you must pay a toll of Truth's choosing. And, luck would have it, he chose for our little friends here to become weapons and meisters!

"I assume that some of you can see small, glowing spheres inside everyone's bodies but mine, yes? Well, if you can you're a meister - that's a meister ability, and it comes in handy sometimes. The rest of you, however, are weapons. Maka and her team will help you with that, but for now, as I was saying...

"A new threat stands. She was buried many years ago, before even Asura became mad. The Kishin's name was Duhuai, Asura's older sister. Instead of using her skin as a weapon, she uses two things...a simple scythe, and a strange ability. Mind control.

"She's taken over the minds of three or more humans, the total right now isn't known. She watched and turned them into her own Kishin minions. They have strange names, as well. Their names, so far, are Fear, Insanity...and Mystery."

Roy and the others listened closely to Lord Death, before finally deciding to ask questions.

"What's the DWMA?" Winry inquired.

"Death Weapon Meister Academy," a silver-haired man answered.

"How can people turn into weapons?" Edward asked. Of course he would doubt this; it's unscientific.

"Weapons were made by witches long ago," a golden-haired woman asked.

Alphonse began to ask a question, but suddenly something seemed to click in a certain golden-eyed teen's head. His eyes widened and he looked at Lord Death. "Those minions of Dahai -"

"Dahuai," Lord Death corrected.

"- whatever. Those minions, what'd you say their names were?"

"Fear, Insanity and Mystery. They're the only ones we know of right now," the Shinigami replied, tilting his comical head. "Why?"

Alphonse groaned. "No way! We've had enough of those to deal with at home..." Maka gave the brothers a confused glance.

"Back where we're from," Edward began, "there were seven beings. They were named after the Seven Deadly Sins of humanity. Their names were Lust, Gluttony, Envy, Greed, Wrath, Pride and Sloth. They were Homunculi - artificial, soulless people created with alchemy. And practically immortal, with their cores being Philospher's Stones."

The golden-haired woman from earlier held up an ink-pen drawing of a dragon swallowing its tail around a set of triangles - the Ouroboros symbol. Only, it was backwards. "Do they all have a tattoo that looks like this?" she asked, pointing at it with the pen she used to draw it with. "This is the symbol they have - it's Duhuai's marking."

Edward and Alphonse only had to glance over. "The Ouroborous," the younger brother breathed as the older spoke and nodded. "Yes, that's the Ouroboros symbol - the alchemic symbol of a dragon swallowing its tail, meaning immortality and unity. Each Homunculus from our world had one as well, but it was backwards from this one.

"That's weird!" Patti said, effectively breaking the dramatic moment intended by the authors**((A/N: I just love to break the fourth wall, sorry xD))**. "No one's imm-whatchamacallit!" Other people whispered.

Lord Death held up his right hand to silence the crowd. "Yes, it's odd, but true. That is why Truth sent some of you here, for you to help us get rid of the threat. I'm not sure why he would send you so soon, however."

Edward stayed silent a minute before he decided to elaborate. "Homunculi aren't completely immortal," he clarified. "They regenerate their bodies with the souls in the Philosopher's Stone. That's how they get their power, condensing human souls and transforming them into energy to use. So they can regenerate until the Philosopher's Stone wears off. They each have a special ability, as well. I'm not sure if using the abilities use the Stone's energy, though."

"Seems pretty close to an explanation of Kishin," Lord Death said, nodding. Edward frowned; the Shinigami's bubbly attitude was a bit too much for this serious situation. Honestly.

"S_oooo,_ onto the bright side! Stein, Marie - you'll be instructing the Colonel and the First Lieutenant. Maka, BlackStar and Kid - you and your partners will be helping the rest work as a weapon meister team. Now shoo!"

Maka smiled, BlackStar grinned and Kid merely nodded. "We'll train in one of the unused classrooms," the silver-headed man said, turning and walking away with the golden-haired woman following behind him. He motioned toward Roy and Riza to follow, and they did.

Edward looked at Maka expectantly, who blinked. "Oh, yeah! I'm Maka Albarn, scythe meister. The white-haired and red-eyed boy is -"

"Is he Ishbalan?" Winry asked suddenly. Edward blinked and looked over to the confused weapon.

"Ish-what?" he said as Maka continued right when he spoke. "I guess we can do introductions later. Let's find a bigger place first."

"The courtyard?" Soul suggested and Maka nodded. "Sure." She turned, then, to the Amestrians and Xingese...s(**really what's the plural form of that xD**). "Don't get lost, stay near us." With that, the pigtailed girl ran off, dragging her surprised weapon with her.

"H-hey! I can walk y'know!"

* * *

"How come we've never heard of Duhaui?" Spirit said, looking at Lord Death out of the corner of his eye, his hands in his pockets.

Lord Death gave a slight sigh. "She was kept away so long that...we just sort of forgot about her, especially with Asura wrecking havoc everywhere," the Shinigami responded, turning to face his mirror. "I wish we never had, though. Forgetting that big a thing isn't very wise." The death god was pretty serious; that obviously meant it was a big threat.

Spirit slowly nodded before sighing and looking away and narrowing his blue eyes.

"I don't suppose we'll ever get a moment's peace, will we?"

* * *

**A/N: Updating already! ;D I was originally going to call this chapter 'Duhuai' but then I stopped and was like 'nah'. Anyways...I've decided. Every four chapters we'll give a review response section ((I'll force Winry to do every other one xD)). So...**

** krikanalo - Thanks ;3 We spend our time on it**

** Rainbow Tart - Why I'm responding to this, I don't know, you wrote it with me. But yes. Yes indeed we did.**

** AkumanoshippoNiamh - I can't...your username. Wow. xD Is it bad that I need to copy and paste it whenever I see it? *huff* I'm just ganna call yeh Ansin. Yep. It sounds right. Idk. xD Anyway thanks for the review, we're updating as fast as possible~**

** Sokkasm - I need to stop looking at your favorited stories, really, I do. Anyways thanks, I'm pretty good at only writing short chapters (if I write long ones I'll start to feel like I rushed it and then I'll post it and think I did a really bad job and be ANGERRED and stuff so yeah xD**

** Music and Keita - ...Hi. xD**


	5. The Basics

**SORRY DON'T KILL ME I'M SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING THINGS HAVE COME UP I'M SORRY**

**-ahemgjifjesoijfaios-**

**I wrote half of this thing with an Ed plushie on my lap. Ehe~**

* * *

"To start off, my name is Doctor Franken Stein."

"And I'm Marie Mjolnir, Stein's weapon partner."

"I'm Colonel Roy Mustang."

"First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye."

Four adults, two women and two men, stood in front of each other - the doctor and the weapon on one side, and the two officers on the other. They stood in a small clearing in the forest. "Care to explain how this works?" the black haired male asked the two.

Marie rubbed the back of her neck, closing her eyes. "Well, there are pieces to explain separately and together, and I'm not all to good at that so I'll leave Stein to do that..." she said, and then looked at the teacher, who nodded. The silver-haired man pushed his round glasses up the bridge of his nose and cleared his throat before beginning to speak.

"First of all, Hawkeye - you're the meister. Mustang, you're the weapon. It's based off your soul wavelengths. They match, too." Then, he dived deeper.

"Weapons transform into their weapon form by focusing on their soul and willing it to take another form. After a weapon's first transformation, they simply have to picture their weapon form and focus on their soul, again, and they will change forms. Also, some weapons can change body parts into weapons - for example, weapon Soul Evans turns his arm into a scythe blade, and ninja tool Tsubaki N.(e.e) can change her hair into a kasari gama, or chain scythe.

"Meisters, on the other hand, must learn to match their wavelengths best with the weapon, learn techniques, and learn how to resonate souls. Soul resonating will come later. Meisters have an ability called Soul Perception. You remember how Lord Death said that meisters would see small, glowing spheres in everyone's bodies? That's their soul. Some, like I and BlackStar, can control their wavelengths so that they can use it in an attack. Some people's wavelengths are flexible, and can take nearly every weapon or meister. Sooner or later, you'll be able to turn on and off this Soul Perception at will; that's one of the first things we teach, in fact."

The two military officers nodded, taking in the information. Riza blinked. "So, these blue spheres that I see - they're your souls?"

Stein nodded. "Like I said, we'll turn to turn that off really soon. But first, we have to work on making sure your wavelengths synchronize and try to make them as close as possible. The closer they are, the easier it is to use your weapon. Er, Marie - could you help Mustang transform?"

The pretty blonde nodded and walked up to the alchemist and put a finger to where his soul would be seen by a meister; directly on his chest. She looked up at him with one visible golden eye. "Concentrate here," she said, "on your soul. Then concentrate on a weapon. Then you'll start to glow, but that's normal, and you'll transform into your weapon form." She looked over to Riza and then stepped back.

"When he transforms, you're going to have to catch him," she said, and the lieutenant nodded, and the death-scythe - er, hammer - smiled. "Soon, you, Roy, will be able to do this. She glowed a whiteish silver, before her form warped before their eyes and landed in Dr. Stein's palm, where the glow faded away to reveal the giant hammer.

The two Amestrians watched this. They had already seen Weapon transformation, sure, but they were still intrigued by it; in their world, the science of laws held one truth - Equivalent Exchange. The idea that someone, with the exact chemical makeup as a regular person, could become a steel weapon, was unheard of. The simple idea, alone, simply blew their minds.

Finally, the black-haired man closed his dark eyes. It took a minute, but then he glowed a dark reddish-orange before his form, like Marie's, warped and changed with a sound like glass clinging together and breaking. Riza held out her hand to catch him, and did, even though barely so.

When the red glow faded, a spear was in its place - a long, silvery-red staff with a bright red flame transmutation circle on the hilt, and a huge blade pointing downwards at the other in, the end fading to black as if singed.

Riza, however, seemed disappointed. "Colonel," she said in her its-so-calm-its-scary voice, "_why_ couldn't you have been a gun?" _Dammit, Colonel, you really can be useless sometimes, _she thought. _I don't have any training with a spear!_

"It isn't my fault!" the spear protested, twitching ever so slightly in her hands. Roy's voice seemed to take on an echoy signature.

"Colonel, if it were raining, I'd call you useless. But it isn't, so I can't. But, I can say, you are completely useless to me right now," the lieutenant replied in the same, monotone, calm voice.

"Gee, thanks. Glad to know I could be of help," the Flame Alchemist replied sarcastically, ignoring the equally sarcastic reply of, "You're welcome, sir." "How do I turn back?"

"Concentrate on your soul again, and on your human form," Marie replied. Roy nodded, though visible only to him, and concentrated, before transforming back to normal.

* * *

"Okay, so, you understand the basics?" Maka asked the group. The meister, like Stein and Marie, had gone through, basically, Weapons and Meisters 101. "Your turn to transform and see if you have compatible souls. Remember how."

Three nods followed; from Winry, Fu, and Lanfan, who had agreed that they were weapons. Lanfan was the first to glow a bright white before transforming into an identical version of Ling's katana and landing in Ling's hand as well. Winry was next, transforming with a flash of light green light into a huge hammer that was easily twice the size of Ed, but however, the young blonde found it very light and was surprised. Finally, after a while, Fu transformed next, his glow a dark blue before transforming in what looked to be an oversized kunai, who was also meistered by Prince Ling.

Edward looked at the hammer now in his hand, surprised that he hadn't fallen over from the sheer weight of it - or, the sheer weight of what he had thought it would have been. It was large, decorated in many colors mainly based off a brown-and-green color scheme. He blinked. "Damn, Winry," he said in a flat tone. "A hammer? Makes sense."

Ling looked down at the two weapons in his hands, bringing them up to examine them with a stupid grin on his face. "Cool!"

Maka smiled as she tossed Soul into the air, so he could transform, which he did, landing easily on his odd-colored shoes. "So, anymore questions?" she asked.

"How do you turn this soully spherey thingy off?" Ling asked immediately, looking up from grinning like a fool at his bodyguards' weapon forms.

"Once you adjust to it, it'll get easier to turn off. And, I should say, blue souls are human, red are kishin egg or kishin, and purple are witch souls."

"Its kinda like the way Xingese people sense the Dragon's Pulse, right?" Ling said, more to his companions than to Maka or the rest.

"Though, we can only feel auras," Lanfan pointed out, "but, of course, there are other kinds." She had appeared suddenly next to Ling; she hadn't been there before. A few of the weapons and meisters jumped at her sudden voice.

"There's different levels of soul perception as well," Kid began in his usual, serious tone. "Some people can only barely sense souls - some, not at all. Better meisters, for example, Dr. Stein, can tell main parts of your personality just by examining your soul. Some, also like Professor Stein, as well as BlackStar, can emit their soul wavelengths through parts of their body, easily using it as a sort of shocking weapon. This is called Soul Force. Care to show them, BlackStar?"

BlackStar, having not been listening and finding the ground very interesting for some reason, looked up when he heard his name. "Show 'em what? My awesome godliness? Su -"

"Your Soul Force, you idiot!" Maka snapped, and Tsubaki sweatdropped slightly.

"Oh," he said. "Oh, aw. Okay. On who?"

"Did I say something about on someone?" Kid interjected.

"I don't know! I wasn't listening to boring stuff I already know. And _besides_, I need to demonstrate on _someone_," BlackStar said in a matter-of-fact tone, closing his eyes. "_Duh_, that's common knowledge."

Kid and Maka both glared at the other meister, but Patti smiled happily. "Why not on the short one?" she asked excitedly.

Edward's golden gaze immediately whipped toward the younger girl. "_SHORT_!? WHO YOU CALLIN' SO SHORT THAT IF YOU STE - _YEEE-OW!_" The last part was caused by BlackStar, who had grinned and quietly said, "Okay!" and had ran at the ranting alchemist, effectively hitting the State Alchemist with his hand, and exerting his soul wavelength through it, had knocked the stunned blonde to the ground, dropping Winry.

"What the hell!?" the blonde yowled as the electric sparks that had been dancing on the air near BlackStar's hand faded. "What the shit was that!?" Winry, instead of angry at BlackStar, seemed to be quite as irritated as Edward, but to him.

"Ow! Dammit Ed, _that hurt_!"

"It's not 'm fault!"

"And that, ladies and gentlemen," Maka said, pulling on a straight face despite the laughter coming up, "is Soul Force. Now -"

She was cut off by a glow emitting from Winry's weapon form which shaped into a smaller form, which went flying at Edward's head, much like Winry's wrench. Not surprisingly, it _was_ a wrench. Except, it was also Winry too. Maka's eyebrows furrowed. Edward, having sat up, was surprised at the flash of silver coming straight toward his face. "Oh, fu - ow!" he hissed, falling back over. "Nnn..."

"That's what you get!" the mechanic snarled, still in weapon form. She heard Soul say something and looked over. "Hm?"

"You've got two weapon forms?" Soul repeated.

"Two weapon forms?"

"You turned into a hammer, and then into a wrench ('Not a very good weapon to me,' BlackStar offhandedly commented). Most weapons can only transform into one."

Winry blinked and sighed ('They're actually pretty good. Just ask Brother!' Alphonse whispered to the blue-haired ninja who blinked). "How do I change back?" she asked.

"Just think about your soul and what you look like," Soul informed, and Winry nodded (though no one could see it). "Wait, Winry, hold on -" Ed began to protest but the silver wrench began to glow again and warped back into Winry's shape...straddling Edward's chest with both feet on the ground beside his head. Most of the females of the entire group began to hold in laughs and Patti began giggling uncontrollably.

Edward's eyes widened and he gulped, blushing. "G-get off, Winry!" Winry also visibly blushed and scrambled off, nearly tripping over the blonde who also quickly got up, both flustered. Winry brushed her work outfit off, and Liz, controlling her inner laughter, spoke up.

"Okay, guys, you're gonna have to get new outfits. The ones you're wearing are hideous, and if you're going to be enrolling in the DWMA you'll have to wear the uniform. It has multiple styling, though, with over eighty, you should find something you like*."

Edward frowned. "I don't want to change my outfit. I like mine just fine."

"Don't worry, I'm sure Shinigami-sama will let you wear that weird coat of yours ('Weird!? Is' not weird!'), but a uniform is a uniform! And for Kid's sake, make it symmetrical. Please."

"Good," the hotheaded blonde huffed.

A smile crept across Liz's face. This was her kind of job; helping the...newcomers...pick out clothes so they didn't look suspicious. "Alrighty-then, I'll do the guys first and then the girls~!" the older girl said, before grabbing Ling and Ed's wrists and beginning to drag them toward Lord Death's manor, the blonde stumbling with every step and the Xingese prince keeping good pace, in fact. Alphonse shrugged and followed, Fu quickly, muttering, "Young Lord..."

Tsubaki sweatdropped and closed her eyes, letting out a little sigh. "Aaaand there goes Liz on her little fashion hobby. She won't hurt them or anything unless they like glomp her or won't try on the clothes she's picked out for them or something like that."

Edward was complaining every step of the way, and finally, Liz was fed up with it. She glared at the short blonde. "Just shut the hell up before I duct tape you to a wall and force you to wear the sexiest, most revealing dress I can find."

The blonde blanched at the threat, blinking twice in rapid succession. "But -!"

Liz picked up the smaller boy by the arm, holding him up and, seeing as she was much taller than him, lifted him full of the ground. "I swear to whomever you believe in that I _will _put you in an extremely short dress if you keep on complaining," she threatened. Ed felt his face heat up, and then even more so when he heard his brother and the idiot prince behind him stifling laughter and failing horribly.

He frowned and squirmed in her grip, kicking his feet back and forth in an attempt to get out of the teen's grip, which was surprisingly strong. "Fine, fine! Put me down!"

The girl dropped the poor boy and clapped her hands together, a smirk forming over her features and she looked at the four. "Now, what to do with you..."

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER: PEOPLE IN SEXY UNIFORMS YEP. *ahemcoughchoke***

**I wasn't actually gonna update this until later...but Winry wouldn't post on the RP until I did so I was like 'FYNE' and finished this chapter. Cause when she told me too I only had like the first three sentences xD**

**please review and all that crap**

**bye xD**


End file.
